


A Hero Never Leaves Anyone Behind

by ZINNtheDork



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), The Forest (Video Game)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Background chiakana, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Insanity, Stranded, Survival Horror, Wilderness Survival, midori goes insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZINNtheDork/pseuds/ZINNtheDork
Summary: Chiaki found it hard to open his eyes. He was face down on the ground. He was in pain. Blinking his eyes open he saw Shinobu lying unconscious on the ground in front of him. He reached his arm out to try and grab Shinobu as he saw the small boy being picked up.He looked up further to see Shinobu being held by a man in only a loincloth and covered in red. He tried to crawl forward, the man looking him in the eye before turning around and walking away and taking Yellow with him.Chiaki passed out from the pain.
Kudos: 5





	A Hero Never Leaves Anyone Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by The Forest. If you have not played or seen the story of the game I urge you to go look it up.  
> If you have played or seen it, get ready for the hell I'm about to put these five through.
> 
> This was originally going to be ALL of the StarPro idols, but I didn't want to write 21 characters in one fic. That's just a tad too much for me.

_An email. That's how this started._

The plane shuddered as it hit some turbulence. Kanata was sleeping with his head resting on Chiaki's shoulder. Chiaki with earbuds in and watching a hero ranger anime on his phone. The two on the right side of the plane. Tetora and Midori were playing a video game together. Shinobu was playing with one of his many ninja themed figet toys. The three on the left side of the plane.

_**Dear Ryuseitai,**_

The plane shuddered more, waking Kanata and prompting the pilot to instruct the crew and passengers to put on their seat belts. The plane only had five passengers, Ryuseitai, and three crew members, the pilots and flight attendant. It was a private jet owned by the Tenshouin Conglomerate that Eichi had let them use. Each side of the plane had a table and booth seats around them.

Shinobu whined as he put his figet toy away to buckle up. He looked to the two sitting across the table from him.

"You guys should put the switch away, de gozaru. The shaking might knock it off the table." He glanced between Tetora and Midori's faces. The smaller being hyperfocused to the game and the taller looking extremely frustrated with it.

Midori groaned as he lost yet another round and slid his joycon back on the console.

Tetora smiled triumphantly as he did the same with his joycon.

"Don't be so down about it, Midori-kun. You got so much better at it than when you started."

"Yeah, but I still lost every match no matter what character you picked." Midori turned his switch off and put it into it's travel case.

_**We at the Hero Ranger Fanclub of America would like to invite you to preform at our annual convention in Hawaii. We understand this would be your first international show, and we would love to welcome you to the global stage alongside likeminded individuals who share the same passion for hero rangers as you.**_

The flight attendant walked through the cabin of the plane to make sure all five idols were strapped in. Another violent jerk of the plane caused her to momentarily lose her balance as she made her way to her station.

Chiaki pulled out his earbuds and called to her. "Are you okay?"

She gave a professional smile as she buckled her seatbelt. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern."

Content with her answer, Chiaki threw his phone into his backpack. Kanata smiled. "Heheh, 'Chiaki' is so 'considerate'." He leaned his head back to his hero's shoulder. "He is also a good 'pillow' when I cannot 'see' the ocean."

He placed a hand on top of Kanata's head. "A hero needs to look out for others at all times! Even if it means being a pillow when you're not looking out the window."

_**We have already gotten into contact with Starmaker Productions, and an individual named Mr. Tenshouin notified us that your travel fees will be covered by your agency. We are more than willing to cover your hotel and food expenses. The convention is a week long, but there will be time for the five of you to sight-see around the islands.**_

The turbulence stopped.

Chiaki let out his signature laugh. "Would you look at that, guys? The shaking stopped! It's going to be nothing but a smooth flight from here on!"

Midori groaned again, this time from hearing Chiaki and not being whooped in smash bros.

Kanata poked Chiaki's cheek. "You should not 'say' something like 'that'. It 'might' be 'bad luck'."

Shinobu nodded in agreement. "Shinkai-dono is right, de gozaru. You could jinx it and cause the the plane to fall apart.

Tetora gave a little laugh. "Oh relax, Shinobu-kun. Planes hardly ever crash from just a little turbulence these days. We'll be fine!"

"Thank you, Nagumo!" If Chiaki hadn't of been seatbelted in he would have stood to further show his appreciation.

"You got it, Taichou!" 

Midori groaned yet again and slumped down onto the table. "I wish the plane _would_ crash. Then I wouldn't have to hear Morisawa-senpai's stupid voice anymore."

Midori had tempted fate, and fate had answered. The plane began shaking even more violently than before as a feeling of weightlessness hit each person in their guts.

The overwhelming sounds of ripping metal and screaming enveloped the cabin as they fell from the sky.

_**We hope you have a safe flight!**_


End file.
